


A date that isn't actually a date (except it is)

by ThatPeskyAloe



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cheek Kisses, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hugs, Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Snacks & Snack Food, Soft Drinks, Sweet, Tea, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe
Summary: With no classes on one sunny afternoon, Paku and Shima go out in True Cross Town for a date. Except it's not actually a date of course, that would just be silly. Right?





	A date that isn't actually a date (except it is)

"Sh-Shima! I'm over here!"  
  
Renzo looked up from his phone and hastily shoved it into his pocket before looking around for the source of the voice. It was pretty crowded around the fountain right now; the bell had just gone for lunch after all, and this was as good place to sitor hang out as any. He soon saw the face he was looking for peeking through the crowd, waving to him. He grinned as she approached, squeezing through between people and apologizing to them until she was in front of him, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Paku." Shima leant back against the fountain, patting the stone next to him in an invitation to sit. "You're looking cute."  
  
Paku took the seat with a bashful giggle, rubbing the back of her neck. "Really? I'm glad."  
  
"Really." He nodded approvingly. "_Hella._ Thigh highs are really your thing."  
  
They had both agreed, since neither had class that afternoon, to go home and change and then meet back up at the fountain to go out in the town. Shima had only really swapped out his white shirt for a checked one, but Paku seemed to have really outdone herself- a cute t-shirt and short dungarees was adorable enough, but the cat thigh highs _really_ did it- and Shima had a hard time not blushing just looking at her.  
  
Jeez, he'd really struck lucky scoring a date with this girl. Well, neither of them had called it that... But it was pretty close.  
  
"Aw, stop it!" She gave his shoulder a playful push, which he pretended didn't almost send him into the fountain. "You'll make me blush!"  
  
"Well, maybe that's the point." He teased back, earning a little laugh. "Anyway, we have a while. Do you have anywhere you wanna go?"  
  
"Hm..." Paku swung her legs a little, leaning back. "I know it's boring, but I've been meaning to get some tops and stuff... Maybe you could help me pick?"  
  
_Score._  
  
Shima stood first, hopping to his feet and offering his hand to Paku, which she took with a smile and let herself be pulled to her feet.  
  
"Sure! I don't know where you wanna go, so... Lead the way!"  
  
"Really? Aw, you're the best!"

* * *

"So... how's this?"

  
Paku emerged from the dressing room, hands clasped to her chest with a smile. Shima looked her up and down and nodded.  
  
"How about a twirl?"  
  
Paku giggled shyly and spun on her heel to show off her choice. A pink sweater with white around the edges, and a short blue skirt with hearts along the bottom which flared out nicely when she turned.  
  
"Yeah, it's cute!" He said finally. "I was thinking, though... Didn't they have that skirt in black, too?"  
  
"Do you think that would look better?"  
  
"I think so. Want me to go get it for you, so you can try?"  
  
"Sure! I'll try something else on while I'm waiting."  
  
Shima stood up, watching as Paku retreated back into the changing room before setting out to find the skirt. It took a little longer than he'd thought and some employee guidance to find it, but he managed nonetheless.  
  
"Hey, thanks." He nodded to the lady who'd helped him, the skirt in question folded over his arm. "I appreciate it."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem!" She replied. "Are you treating your girlfriend? That's sweet."  
  
"Oh, she's not my girlfriend! She's just, um, a friend. But uh, thanks."  
  
"Oops, my mistake! Well, have fun."  
  
Shima struck back to the changing rooms once she left, hoping that Paku wouldn't be annoyed that he'd kept her waiting. He spotted a top in a pretty light blue colour on the way back and, after some quick deliberation, picked it up too; it looked like it'd suit her.  
  
She had already changed into something new when he got back, a pair of pale blue jeans and a t-shirt with a low neckline and a happy kaomoji emblazoned across the front. He whistled both in approval and to get her attention as he approached, and felt his heart squeeze a little when her face lit up at the sight of him.  
  
"Shima! You took a while." She said, taking the skirt from him when he held it out.  
  
"I couldn't really find it... Had to ask for help." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.  
  
"Well, what happens, happens. I'll go try this on with that sweater..."  
  
As she turned to go back into the changing room, Shima caught her attention again, holding out the top he picked up. "Actually, while you're still in jeans and stuff, mind trying this on? I thought it might suit you."  
  
"Aw, that's nice! Yeah, just a second."  
  
She took the folded up top from him and slipped back behind the curtain to change into it. Shima took out his phone, and found he had a couple of texts from Bon. He opened them up and skimmed through them.

> **Bonbon lmao**: _My psych class was cancelled; Teach got called out for something._  
  
**Bonbon lmao**: _You free?_  
  
**Bonbon lmao**: _Me and Koneko were gonna go hang with Rin._

Shima smiled and shook his head.

>   
**Me**: _No can do_  
  
**Me**:_ I'm on a date_ 😚  
  
**Me**:_ well not a date date but kinda_

  
About no seconds later, a reply.

>   
**Bonbon lmao**: _Who?_  
  
**Me**: _Paku_  
  
**Bonbon lmao**: _Izumo is so gonna kill you._  
  
**Me**: _lmao probably_  
  
**Me**: _Worth_ ✨  
  
**Bonbon lmao**:_ Have fun I guess, see you later._

Shima heard the curtain pull back from in front of him and looked up, only to almost drop his phone. He knew it was a sleeveless turtleneck sort of deal, that wasn't a surprise. But he hadn't noticed the keyhole when he'd picked it up! He must have been looking at the back instead of the front. At least Paku didn't look too embarrassed.  
  
"Jeez, uh... I didn't notice the cutout when I picked it up." He could feel his face going red, dammit.  
  
"Don't worry! I kinda like it." Paku laughed, peeking in a nearby mirror. "I think it's cute."  
  
"Y-yeah it is! Cute, I mean. Really cute."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll buy it! It's a nice colour, too."  
  
"Want me to pay for it? Since I suggested it and everything, y'know."  
  
"Aw, would you? That'd be nice."  
  
Shima put his phone away so he wouldn't drop it. "Sure thing. Do you have much else to try on?"  
  
"Just the skirt! I'll just be sec..."

* * *

"There looks nice. Want to go in?"  
  
Shima nodded toward the café just up the street, hands occupied with holding Pakus bags from the earlier shopping. Paku stopped where she had been walking just a little ahead, turning to look at the café as well with a smile.  
  
"Yeah! It looks nice." She agreed.  
  
They went to the door, with Shima following Paku inside with a passing "Ladies first." that earned a giggle. They took a seat by the front window, sitting across from one another. Shima put the bags under the table at their feet carefully and looked up to see that Paku had already picked up a menu, reading over it with a cute focused look on her face. He chuckled and picked one up himself and began skimming through it.  
  
He figured out what he wanted pretty quickly; thick toast and sweet green tea, pretty much what he always got at places like this. He put his down and found Paku still staring at hers.  
  
"You're looking pretty focused there." He chuckled.  
  
"Oh?" She looked up after a beat. "Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I said you look pretty focused on your menu."  
  
"Ah, right." She looked embarrassed, glancing off to the side. "I'm not very good at reading... And the font is all swirly, too."  
  
"It's fine! Take as long as you need, I'll wait."  
  
As it turned out, it took her a while. She eventually decided that she wanted pancakes and melon soda, so Shima wrote what they both wanted on the back of his hand and stood up to go and order at the counter, leaving Paku on her own for a moment. She checked her messages while she was waiting, and saw a few from Kameki.

>   
**Kamiki (bestie ( ｰ̀εｰ́ ))**:_ hey, where are you rn?_  
  
**Kamiki (bestie ( ｰ̀εｰ́ ))**: _I went to your dorm room to ask you something, but you weren't there?_

  
Paku debated whether or not to say she was with Shima, and figured she'd tell her at some point anyway.

>   
**Me**: _im with shima rn_ (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)  
  
**Kamiki (bestie ( ｰ̀εｰ́ ))**: _whaaat?? whyy_  
  
**Kamiki (bestie ( ｰ̀εｰ́ ))**: _shima sucks_  
  
**Me**: _hes fine, dw!_  
  
**Me**: _he took me shopping, we're getting food now ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)_
> 
> **Kamiki (bestie ( ｰ̀εｰ́ ))**:_ that sounds waay too much like a date_  
  
**Me**: _don't worry so much_  
  
**Me**: _what were you gonna ask me?_  
  
**Kamiki (bestie ( ｰ̀εｰ́ ))**:_ oh yeah_  
  
**Kamiki (bestie ( ｰ̀εｰ́ ))**: _which one of these looks better?_

  
She sent two pictures; one of her in a t-shirt and shorts, and the other one her in a summer dress. She looked them over for a second, then decided.

>   
**Me**: _I think the dress! You should wear it with those plimsoll shoes you have_ d(´▽｀*)  
  
**Kamiki (bestie ( ｰ̀εｰ́ ))**: _k, thanks_  
  
**Kamiki (bestie ( ｰ̀εｰ́ ))**: _have fun or whatever_  
  
**Me**:_ you too!_

  
Shima sat back down at the table as she put her phone away, sliding into the seat opposite her and settling, his knee bumping into hers in the process.  
  
"You took a little while." She commented. "Was something up?"  
  
"Ah, nothing. I just went to the bathroom before I came back. Sorry to keep ya."  
  
"Oh, it's fine! I don't mind."  
  
Shima leant back in his seat and Paku leant forward to rest her elbow on the table, then her chin on her hand, watching people go by through the window. While she looked that way, Shima looked at her, mostly. He really did strike lucky.  
  
"I really like people watching." Paku said quietly. "It's kinda creepy I guess, but it's nice to look at people, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He chuckled. "I don't think it's creepy. Unless you're only looking at one person all the time."  
  
Paku laughed a little. "I think the word for that is stalking."  
  
Shima shrugged. "It's a fine line."  
  
That earned another laugh, and Paku turned to face Shima properly. Shima sat forward a little and occupied his hands with a napkin, folding it.  
  
"Oh, are you making something?" She leant across the table a little to get a look at what he was doing, curious.  
  
"Yeah, a crane. Well, that's the plan, it depends on if I can remember how to make one."  
  
"I wanna make something too!"  
  
She sat back, picking up her own napkin and settings about trying to fold something of her own. They both finished at about the same time, and soon their efforts sat in the middle of the table; a slightly wonky crane and butterfly.  
  
"Aw, thats cute." Shima picked the butterfly up and turned it over in his hand before setting it back down.  
  
"Yours is nice too!"  
  
"Yeah, but not as neat. Oh hey, is that our stuff coming?"

A waitress approached the table with their drinks in either hand, setting them down and promising she'd be back with their food in a moment. The wrong drinks had been put in front of them, so they swapped them around with a shared chuckle before the waitress came back with their toast and pancakes. She left with a smile as they both thanked her, seemingly not noticing that they had swapped.

Paku started eating pretty much immediately, and Shima decided not to talk and disturb her, electing to save conversation for when she'd slowed down a little. She definitely seemed to be happy with it though. He himself ate a little more slowly, meaning Paku was done and sipping on her drink long before he had finished his toast.

"You sure ate that quick." He commented, taking a sip from his tea.

"Haha, yeah." Paku rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I got to the canteen late at lunch, so I didn't get much."

"Huh? Why were you late?"

She looked even more sheepish, now. "I had detention..."

Shima laughed a little. "What? You misbehaving? I don't believe it!"

"We were meant to be working silently, but I kept thinking about this picture I saw in the morning... I got all giggly and got sent out."

"Ah, that sucks! What class was that?"

"Biology."

"Yeah, I heard that the teacher was pretty strict for that. You wanna order anything else?"

"Oh no, I'm okay! I shouldn't go eating too much, anyway."

"If you say so." He shrugged, finishing his toast. "What was the picture?"

"Oh! Gimme a second..." Paku took her phone back out, flicking through her gallery intil she found the offending picture. She held it out to Shima. "Look!"

Shima nearly choked on his tea, coughing as he laughed. Fuck, that was funny. No wonder she'd been laughing. He hit himself in the chest to quiet his coughing as Paku put her phone away.

"Are you okay?" She asked, laughing a little herself.

"Yep, all good." He said, coughing one last time before going back to drinking his tea, not able to stop smiling just yet. "Maybe he would've let you off if you'd showed him?" He joked.

"Pf, as if. He has no sense of humour..." She pouted. "But the seniors always talk about him being great!"

"Maybe he'll warm up to your class eventually?" He shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. "I know it took ages for the gym teacher to like our class, but she came around eventually."

"Maybe... I guess we'll just have to wait and see!"

"I guess so." Shima finished his tea, setting the glass to one side and fishing his wallet out. "You ready to go? I'll pay for this."

"Oh no, we should split it! I don't wanna leave it all to you."

"Paku, don't worry about it. It's my treat, seriously."

"M'kay... I'll pay you back at some point, though."

Shima sighed slightly with a smile as he left the money with the bill, the standing and offering his hand. "If you insist... I don't mind, though."

Paku took the offered hand and stood as well, smiling. "I do. And I'll pay you back, promise."

* * *

"Y'know, I've literally never seen someone pay for something faster."

Paku giggled as they walked along in search of a place to sit and drink the boba tea they had just bought. Paku had immediately jumped to pay for it the moment they were handed the drinks, before Shima could even get his wallet out.

"I told you I'd pay you back!" She laughed, sitting down at the first bench in a row of several along a bridge. Shima followed suit, sitting close with their shoulders bumping together.

"I didn't expect you to so soon, though... What flavor did you get, again?"

"Peach with strawberry." Paku replied, taking a sip. "You?"

"Raspberry and cherry. Wanna try?"

"Sure! You should try mine, too."

They swapped cups, taking a sip from each. Paku handed Shima his back first, giggling.

"God, that's sweet!"

"Eh? It's not _that_ sweet." Shima handed Pakus back as well. "If anything, yours could be sweeter."

"I think you just like sweet things."

"Maybe. I'm hanging out with you, aren't I?"

Paku went red, seemingly trying to hide behind her see through cup. "Youu, that's not fair! I wasn't prepared!"

"Aw, you're blushing!"

"Of course I am!"

Shw half-heartedly hit Shima on the shoulder a couple of times, then busied herself with drinking her tea. Shima laughed, and drank some more of his own, putting an arm around her shoulders. She leant against him.

"That was really smooth." She said finally. "To be fair."

"Of course it was. And entirely true, believe it or not."

Paku made a small, flustered noise and turned to bury her face in his shoulder. Shima chuckled and gave her a reassuring pat on the back, and they stayed seated like that until they had both drained their cups and it began to get dark.

* * *

"You're gonna need to lead the way, Paku. I don't really know the way to the girls dorms."

Paku giggled and turned to look over her shoulder. "Why don't I believe that?"

"Wh- seriously! I'm not that bad."

It was dark now, the last rays of sun slowly fading out and the streelamps lighting the streets. They hadn't planned to be together for so long, but they hadn't realised how fast time had seemed to be passing, until they looked around and found that the sun had seemingly disappeared. Shima had offered to walk Paku back of course, but forgot that he didn't really know the way.

"Sure, sure. I'll lead."

She took his hand, walking a few places ahead and continually checking over her shoulder and smiling back at him. The air was cooling down with th absence of sun, and Shima noticed the goosebumps raised on Pakus arms. She hadn't brought a jacket...

"Hey, are you cold?" He asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Hm?" He looked around. "Well, a little..."

"Want my shirt?"

"Oh, um... Sure, if you don't mind!"

Shima let go of her hand for a moment, shrugging off the checkered shirt he was wearing over his t-shirt and handing it to her. She pulled it on; it was a little big on her, long in the sleeves, but not so much so that it looked silly. In fact, Shima thought she looked positively adorable. She took his hand again, walking next to him rather than ahead.

"Thanks!" She chimed, lacing their fingers together. "It's really comfy."

They walked in comfortable silence until they all too soon reached the girls dorms. Shima let go of Pakus hand as she took of his shirt and handed it back with a smile. Just after he'd put it back on he found Paku had moved in closer to slip her arms under his and hug him tight. Suddenly flustered, Shima couldn't do much other than hug back, arms crossed behind her back until he let her go as she stepped back.

"I had a lot of fun today, really!" She smiled. "Can we do this again sometime soon?"

"Yeah, sure!" Shima said, maybe slightly too eagerly. "You have my number, so just tell me whenever you have time."

"Mhm, I will." She took a step forward, blushing, and stood on tiptoe a moment to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks so much for the date."

"It's no problem!" He blurted out, red faced.

Paku giggled and began to walk away, waving over her shoulder as she slipped quietly inside the building. Shima stood for a moment, dumbfounded, before shaking his head with a smile and beginning to head back to his own dorm. So it *had* been a proper date this whole time...

He couldn't wait to tell Bon and Miwa about this.

* * *

Paku stretched as she lay down, finally in pyjamas. That date had been really nice... She hoped she hadn't overstepped anything by kissing him like that. But then again, he seemed to like it. She blushed a little at the memory.

She decided to check her phone one last time before bed, and found she had a message from Izumo she hadn't read. It was from a few hours ago, so it must have been back when she was at the café. She opened it up.

> ** **Kamiki (bestie ( ｰ̀εｰ́ ))**: **you be careful with that guy

She smiled and set her phone down, getting into bed. It was a little late for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda surprised there's not more fic for these two tbh, they were pretty sweet in the anime. Played about with the formatting a little here, but I'm still getting the hang of quote blocks (´-﹏-`；)


End file.
